Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism False Report I edited something on MY talk page... and User: Shiratori Cullen... and he reports me for editing pages... on narutofanon just incase you wanted to know —Preceding unsigned comment added by [User:JDUDE (talk • ) :We havn't received any vandalism reports about you. -- RandomTime 14:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Left a message for the admin. Charitwo (talk) 14:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Repeat vandal on Forgotten Realms Wiki Over a 5 hour span, one vandal made about 20 edits. His user page is http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/123.211.121.232. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 15:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of locally. -- sulfur 15:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chumchum wiki once again After this do you think you can make all the pages view source or make something so only people with an account can go onto this wiki. http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Moppy http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Chimp_Chomp_Chumps http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Lillie_lotus Kh2cool 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal on Central You guys never pay attention in irc so here.-- :Done. 01:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandal on Fallout wiki http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FALLOUTMADDNES keeps screwing up pages on the wiki, and there are currently no admins online to deal with them. 08:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt by local admins. 01:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism in de.harry-potter.wikia.com A new Account named Robbiemayer amends article by purpose with misstakes. On his diskussion page he denies any reason for the amendments and goes on. Please block thos user. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 16:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Already blocked by local admin --Weas-El ✉ 16:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Arthur Wiki I noticed this user Block123 vandalizing on Arthur Wiki, appearing to have much time. Requesting block and rollback, since the wiki is on hold in it’s adoption process. — ochristi (t· ) 18:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 18:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Doug Wikia Hello, I'm Zmario. I run the Nickelodeon Doug Wikia and my wiki has been under several attacks by a user named "The Cat Sage". Several variations of their name exist - as he/she keeps making more and more accounts to get around the blocks. I don't know how this is possible - I block all IPs from that address, disable account creation & e-mail, and yet this person, overnight, vandalizes every page on the wikia and adds content that is innapropriate or non-valid. This has been happening the last two days - and when I come on, there is just so much to revert. I was also personally attacked by a page made by Cat Sage. http://doug.wikia.com/wiki/A_message_to_Zmario_*Please_read* Zmario 13:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :We're looking into it. -- sulfur 13:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) American Dragon Jake Long http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page user:74.160.17.85 and User:74.160.49.43 has been personally attacking me over at adjl not to mention engaged me in a edit war on the wiki in question and he doesn't get that name calling and personal attacks are against Wikia rules and thinks he must be made a admin and tried to delete every page both of them need to be blocked, please help but the sysops and bureaucrats have not been 'active" lately.--Daipenmon 01:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 06:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki This user: WET_WET,_YEAH –Lzyo 04:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, admin got it. –Lzyo 05:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Vandals on Forgotten Realms Wiki Over the past hour, we've been hit by 4 vandals over at the Forgotten Realms Wiki. Here are the links to their contributions pages: * http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.22.154.36 * http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.153.63.20 * http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.81.216.113 * http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Scoooooobydooooo For all I know, this is one person with non-static IP, but it's becoming annoying. Please help. Thanks, Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 02:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned up, can't see anything else on Recent Changes, but I'll keep an eye out -- RandomTime 08:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Answers Hello, I am Steelearth14. I would like to report hateful vandalism on Bakugan Answers wiki,. Foul language was used, and I am not an admin there but would like the page deleted. This is the page, and the page is a redirect, but deleting both would be better. Please do this asap, because this wiki is valuable to me. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 01:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I fear that the talked of User will be deeply hurt if the content is found, and I believe a deletion is nesscessary asap. THANK YOU. :Deleted. 02:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The page you just deleted along with a connected spam page for some reason shows up on wiki activity, please help. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 02:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Deleted. 02:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Tolololpedia (again) A morons from hell has made several obscene edits in Tolololpedia. Here he is: User:Nanoyulianto. He was idiot, go block him ASAP. regards, ----Zerou 04:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Anon Vandal http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.123.203.156 <- Anonymous IP vandal. No admin/sysops online to deal with them. 05:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt by local admin. --Weas-El ✉ 07:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chum Chum Wiki some of the pages on their are vandilised Poky7774 12:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :wiki link --Weas-El ✉ 07:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Spam/vandalism on the Harry Potter Wiki Over the last couple of days, there have been numerous incidents of similar vandalism, all going from widely different IP addresses, each never making more than one edit (except one IP which did two). These are the incidents since I started keeping track about a day ago (these have been reverted): *Malfoy Manor *Time Turner *Godric Gryffindor's Sword *Quidditch *Quidditch (again) *Quidditch (and again) *Quidditch (yet again) *Quidditch (etc.) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Ambrose Swott *Defence Against the Dark Arts Race Cup *Hogwarts Express *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Priori Incantatem *St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *Rolanda Hooch *Wizengamot *Wizengamot (again) *User talk:Matoro183 (first) *User talk:Matoro183 (second) *User talk:Matoro183 (third) 17:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (HP Wiki administrator) :Blocked. 17:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chum Chum Wiki Links http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle Vandal His username is Dougie03,he went in our wiki and he started changing everything and adding false information. We don't allow people to use the pictures from OUR wiki without permission and he just stole them and put into another wiki and still doesn't care even when he told him to stop or we were going to report him. Here are his Contributions: http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dougie03 http://thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dougie03 :I can't see which one of these is supposed to be the vandalism, the greegee edits? -- RandomTime 10:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :No,i mean that he is stealing our pictures and characters,he is recoloring some of them and then he claims them as his own. ::That's an issue for staff to deal with, please use to do that -- RandomTime 16:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're talking bout Greegee Wiki staff there isn't any admin,because they moved to another website. Luigirules33 He blocked me on all his wikis. I was just trying to help, and he blocked me, called me gay, called me a jerk, called me a bunch of names. Could you please globally block him here's a link: Check here! And here! 19:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My account I used my account on Glee Wiki, and apparantly, I was hacked, considering I get messages from people who were telling me I was putting random comments on pages earlier on 8/20/11 (like morning), but I was not in my laptop. Im just letting you know that they didnt do anything serious, but an admin wanted me to do this. And I think this was best thing to do, considering I feel Glee Wiki is in danger, considering people are destroying pages. You dont need to help me, but thanks. }}